


Book Smart (Logince)

by Pup200



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Dirty Jokes, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, No Smut, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pup200/pseuds/Pup200
Summary: Because whenever I write things, its always with Logan being front and center, huh.Actual Summary:Logan is bad at feelings, that much everyone knows. However, he cannot explain how much he lov- lik- enjoys Roman's company.Maybe the others can?(Oneshot bc I wanna write something that isn't my main fic-)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Book Smart (Logince)

Logan is in love.  
When the realization hit him, after the few days of trying to figure it all out, it finally clicked.  
He loved… Roman.

Let us start from the beginning:

Logan is bad at feelings, that much everyone knows.  
Even to such a point that he ignored them, but later noticed that was unhealthy, and stopped doing so.  
But even then, his heart would always beat faster around Roman, the Creative Side of Thomas, his head would feel light and he would feel at ease with him around.  
At first, he thought he was sick: he had to have been, this wasn't a normal human bodily function. So, he went to Virgil for advice.

"Wait- Waitwaitwait- you're experiencing what?" Virgil said, asking for Logan to repeat himself. "I said my stomach feels horrible, my heart beats fast, and I feel strangely calm around Roman. Am I sick?" Logan said again to the Anxious Side.  
Virgil gave an "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me" look, before wearing a sh!t eating grin. "You- Alright, you gotta explain it more, Logan. I gotta know before I give you my advice, alright?"  
Logan nods, understanding the need for more information when it's available, and explains further. "I feel like… like if the world stopped and I was near Roman, things would be fine… or how when looking at him, I feel sick and heat rises to my cheeks." He rattles on a few more things, not noticing Virgil's grin widening.  
"Oh my god- Do you mind if I get Pat involved?" "I don't see why not?"  
Virgil got up from the staircase, turning to yell upstairs. "Patton! We got ourselves a Code Red-Blue!" "I AM COMING HOLD ON-" Patton replied, rushing downstairs and appearing in a minute. "L-Logan! Oh my goodness- Really? Are you sure it's a Code Red-Blue?" Virgil nods. "Yup." Virgil popped the "p".   
Patton squealed, bouncing in place. "Oh my goodness aaaAAAH-!"  
Logan was standing there, confused. "What is a Code Red-Blue?" "None of your silly little concerns! What matters is we need to get ready!"  
"Ready for what?" Logan said, watching the two sides scheme over a plan called "Red-Blue Date Plan A", something which was concerning, as he at least knew what a "date" was.

Soon, he was taken to The Mind Palace, Janus and Remus waving at them. Virgil whispered to them, and they both were shocked, then quickly nodding in a devious understanding. 

Why did Logan feel like he was regretting asking Virgil already…?

\-------------

Roman is amazing with feelings, thank you very much!  
He knows love, and knows it well to understand that he, Roman, The First Handsomest Prince in all the land…   
Could not be in love with Logan!

He couldn't be, it just wasn't possible.  
Sure, Logan is smart, and understands many things, takes his time learning things, maybe overreacting and yelling, and maybe sometimes siding with him-

Okay, maybe he does, but still! It would be a-a platonic love! Not a romantic kind!  
He can appreciate how much work Logan puts into making Sanders Sides, or how much he wishes he would yell at him-

Okay, that train of thought is going to crash now.  
That's it, he's asking Patton.

Finding Patton wasn't hard, he was always in Thomas's room, making sure he's taking time for himself (something which everyone here does, Patton just does it the most), and asked to talk to Patton privately.

Patton follows him out of the room, and asks him rather bluntly (as he does when he's confused), "How did you know you were in love?" "W-Woah Kiddo, I-I don't follow…?" Patton says, a blush on his cheeks. "I uh-Oh gosh, I guess I just kinda… knew?" Patton said, lightly shrugging. "But you still knew! So, what made you notice?"   
Patton smiled fondly. "I guess for me… it was the way he looked, always acting for others, being very vocal about things, wearing that stylish hoo-" "So you noticed details? Obsessively?" "Well, I wouldn't say obsessively, just… you just notice the things they do, and how they do it. Small, little details that no one would really pay any mind to…"  
Roman nods, and says. "So that's why I notice things about Logan… I just really care for him!"  
Patton nodded, then did a double take. "You whaat?"  
Virgil shouted from downstairs. "Patton! We got ourselves a Code Red-Blue!"  
Patton's eyes widened, yelling back "I AM COMING HOLD ON-" Roman then watched as Patton ran down, and nearly fell down, the stairs as he stood there in confusion, hearing him squeal and more talking.  
He could hear Patton's excited chatter, Virgil's confirmation about something, and…   
Logan, sounding utterly confused.  
He was then suddenly moved.  
\------------  
Soon, The Mind Palace turned from its normal mixed of colors, furniture and other items into… a fully fleshed out restaurant.

It was gorgeous, having fairy lights line the ceiling, a center mantle where a fire roared, contained only by a rather strong looking fence.   
The tables each had a tablecloth, all colored in various reds and blues, some even being purple. The candles all matched the tables, each melting slower than most candles.  
The kitchen area was seen from the dining one, and it was spotlessly clean, something which he enjoyed immensely.  
The ones running said kitchen were Janus and Patton, Remus being a waiter and Virgil waiting for Logan to approach him to ask for a table. 

Logan blinked. This… had to have been the work of Roman, right? There's no way he wouldn't design something like this…  
It was amazing.  
Roman was also there, blinking in surprise, looking and turning to see Logan, quickly looking away because  
Well-  
Logan looked too cute in that moment, being starstruck and all.  
Roman wished he made this, so that he could swell up his chest with pride, and say to that nerd "Look what I did! Don't you like me now!" But he can't.   
Because shockingly, he had no hand in this.  
Logan finally broke looking at the building, and saw Roman, feeling his body become "sick", his face grew feverish and warm.  
He looked away again, trying to not look at Roman. He felt much better afterwards.

Virgil approached the two, saying. "Ah, good evening sirs. We have an open spot for you both tonight." "It's empty though…?" Roman said. Logan agreed. "Yes, you have nothing but space tonight. Must not be a good restaurant."   
Virgil blinks, and mumbles under his breath "you absolutely smitten idiots, you are so in tuned that you don't even realize how dumb that statement is."   
Logan and Roman didn't hear Virgil, instead walking to their table.

After being seated, Remus showed up, scaring Roman. "Ah! Why is there a rat at your restaurant!" "Hi Roman!" Remus waved, Roman chuckling. "Hello brother. How are you?" "Good, Good- Hey wait, aren't you supposed to be talking to your date? What would Mom and Dad say! No manners." Remus "tsk"ed at him, causing Logan to laugh a tiny bit.   
Roman almost laughed, if not for hearing the "date", Logan clearly overlooking it.

This was a date. This is a date.  
With Logan. 

Roman swore that he had more gay panic than before, and ever will, in that very moment.

Logan isn't even aware, or if he is, doesn't mind… 

But then, what would that mean for him…? Does Logan really think that way of Roman? 

Logan ordered his food, not noticing Roman's panic at first. "I will have the spaghetti, and- Roman, are you quite alright?!" He asked, having turned his head to see Roman doodling up different odds about something, a habit Logan discovered he only does when he's panicking.  
But what could he be panicking for? Did he hate public places? Does Roman not want to eat? Or perhaps he just-  
"Roman! Your date is asking ya something!"

Wait.  
Wait…   
"Date?!" Logan said, his brain finally catching up to him, his face flushing a deep red. "I-I-I just assumed this was a normal "friendly" outing!" "Oh, it's an outing alright, an outing for you two and your feelings!"  
"Remus! What are you doing!" Virgil whisper-yelled. "I am just doing something nice for my brother, that's all." He whispered back, a crooked happy smile on his face. "He'll want to leave, and go somewhere else. He doesn't like big, fancy restaurants, despite his ego being able to fit in one and a half." Virgil snorts, but nods.

Roman gets up dramatically, which causes Virgil to roll his eyes. "I-I need to go, I have to do something." And he began to walk away.  
"Annnnnndddd…." Remus said, watching as Logan got up. "Wa-Wait! Roman!"

Virgil looked surprised. "Wow. How did you predict that one?" Remus gave a mischievous smile. "I knew because Logan hates it when a misunderstanding happens, so he chases after the person to fix it. It's a cliche, really."

Patton left the kitchen, only to see Logan and Roman leaving together. "Oh! Did it work?" "Nope." Remus and Virgil said, causing Patton to make a quick "oh."  
Janus came out of the kitchen, and said. "Plan B?"

They all nodded. "Plan B."

They left them be for the rest of the evening. Yup, that's Plan B: Let them do it themselves.  
\-------------  
Roman, his face being covered in red, in both embarrassment and from… other reasons, made his way to his favorite room to be in, or the beginning of Creativity, a big, open room that can be whatever the user wishes it to be.

Roman wished for a dramatic, moody forest. He liked it, it made him think he was a amazing Prince (which he is!), coming to save any Damsel or Daniel in distress, perhaps even meeting the villain themself first or after his arrival.

Logan followed behind him, seeing Creativity turn into a forest. He blinked, and fell on a tree branch that was rooted into the ground.  
Roman heard a "oomph" come from Logan, and turned to see he had fallen.   
"Oh! Oh God, that-that was most definitely not my intent- are you okay?" Roman helped Logan up, making sure he was fine, before looking at his face.  
Logan patted away any dirt he had from his outfit, making a small frown at how he'll have to change after this, but not really caring in the moment.  
He looked at Roman.

They both spoke at the same time:  
"Listen, I didn't know it was a date-"  
"Logan, you didn't need to follow me here-"

"Wait, what was that?" They both said, and Logan sighed, going first. "I did not know it was a date, I had just inaccurately guessed that it was a regular eating meet up." "At that fancy of a restaurant? Logan, I know you wear glasses, but are you actually blind?" "Rude. But fair enough of a point. I should have guessed sooner, really."  
Roman smiles. "It's fine, Nerdy Wolverine. You didn't know, and that's alright."  
Logan gives back a small smile, and there's a calm silence as the two begin to walk near each other, first enjoying the silence, then talking about little things that they saw in Creativity, like strange frogs with spiders in them, or an octopus near a cobra, the octopus reaching out towards it. "Huh, that's new." Roman points out, see the spider curl itself happily around the frog, and the octopus being gentle with the cobra, keeping a safe distance, yet looking happy as well.  
Logan looks excited. "Oh! I wonder why they are exhibiting such strange traits!" He pulls out a notepad, writing down the behavior.  
Roman pauses his walking, and looks at Logan.

The moonlight that is meant to fill others with bravery, fills Roman with a sense of ease. He watches as it bounces off of Logan's glasses, and his face. His face… it's of pure concentration as he writes furiously about the creatures in Creativity.  
Logan stares up at him, a look of realization on his face.

Roman wants to… no, he needs to add to this scene.

So he does.

While writing, Logan finally realizes why he's been acting this way.  
He looks at all of his symptoms from tonight, and the past few months, and notices his version of love:

They check off everything he's been feeling, and Logan finally gets it.

He's in love. With Roman.

And he doesn't hate that at all. He's quite satisfied knowing what it is, and turns to look up at Roman.  
He is staring at him, and sees Roman start to walk towards him.

Roman kisses Logan, gently on the lips.  
\-------------

"-And that is going to do it for today's episode of Sanders Sides! Take it easy, guys, gals, and non-binary pals! PEACE OUT!" Thomas says, ending the video recording. 

Roman cheers, having had a great debate with Logan again, and having both of them be right about it. Logan looks happy, and walks over to Roman, giving him affection in the form of a hug.  
"Aww!" Thomas and Patton said, watching as Logan mumbled "Shush, I wanted his attention.", proceeding to rub his head into his neck.  
Janus smiled, seeing the two be so affectionate in "public", having Remus cling onto him. "Aww, how absolutely precious!" Patton nods, not hearing a lot of what is being said because he and Virgil are sharing earbuds. 

Thomas was happy for his Sides, they all must really be good friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fell apart at the end, I just really wanted to write this. Plus, I dreamed this up too, so maybe I should hyperfixate on something else. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed! :D


End file.
